Vocalizations from adult squirrel monkeys with defined brain lesions are recorded onto magnetic tape and analyzed with the sound spectrograph. Subjects are tested and observed in a range of social contexts to characterize vocal changes following damage to specific brain structures. Current work is directed toward an assessment of the effects on vocal performance of lesions in tegmental pathways.